


Мы ничего не скажем Лите

by Lienin



Series: WTF Kombat 2019 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Встав на сторону Геллерта, Тесей поначалу на каждое его движение реагировал нервно — как, впрочем, и многие другие, — но вскоре освоился. Наблюдая за ним в бою, за тем, как он шёл в первых рядах, Геллерт начинал подозревать, что адреналин для Тесея — слаще всех удовольствий мира, и тот готов ходить по острию ножа, лишь бы всё время ощущать пьянящее чувство опасности, похожее на шампанское.Но тому, в чьих руках нож, может не по нраву прийтись такое поведение.





	Мы ничего не скажем Лите

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: нон-кон, связывание

Геллерт аппарировал за квартал от нужной улицы, как полагалось вежливому гостю. Моросило. Силуэты домов размывал туман, а свет фонарей в сером мареве напоминал болотные огни, на которые Геллерт насмотрелся в школьные годы.

Из тумана на него налетела девица. Задела плечом и чуть не упала, поскользнувшись на тонкой корочке льда, покрывающей дорогу. Геллерт едва успел подхватить её под локоть.

— Простите, простите, мистер! — залопотала девица, широко распахнув от испуга карие глаза.

— Не стоит. Главное, что вы не ушиблись, мисс, — расплылся в широкой улыбке Геллерт, отпуская девицу и провожая её взглядом в спину, пока силуэт в слишком лёгком платье не поглотил туман. Она не узнала его, эта юная магла. Да и откуда ей могло стать известным лицо, не сходившее с передовиц газет трёх континентов. Но, может, потом она будет вспоминать эту встречу и содрогаться от ужаса. Если выживет, конечно.

Поправив пальто, Геллерт продолжил путь. В поглотившей улицу тишине каждый его шаг отдавался эхом. Что ж, не просто так Тесей Скамандер поселился в столь немноголюдном месте.

Окна первого этажа горели мягким электрическим светом, приглушённым плотно задернутыми бежевыми шторами. Что ж, это хорошо, что Тесей сегодня не стал задерживаться на работе. И что, насколько Геллерт знал, пока ещё жил один.

Обход защитных чар занял бы немного больше времени, не знай Геллерт досконально их затейливый узор. Чужая магия ощущалась холодом на ладонях, уверенным давлением на плечи. Здесь его не ждали. Не жаждали видеть его на пороге дома. Но противиться не могли.

Тесей нашёлся в гостиной. Устроившись в неглубоком кресле перед низким кофейным столиком, он с пером в руке изучал разложенные на всех доступных поверхностях бумаги. Даже на полу лежало несколько папок. 

— Добрый вечер, мистер Гриндельвальд. — Коротким взмахом палочки Тесей отправил под стол новую партию листов. Геллерт, подойдя на два шага ближе, заглянул в бумаги. Хотя будь это что-то действительно важное, Тесей не стал бы вот так спокойно продолжать работу. 

— Вечер и в самом деле обещает быть неплохим, — усмехнулся Геллерт в предвкушении и, бросив влажный плащ на спинку занятого бумагами кресла, открыл дверцу застекленного шкафа, осматривая запасы алкоголя. С его прошлого визита подошла к концу бутыль отличного огневиски, а заменивший его коньяк Геллерт не любил. Но рядом нашлось неплохое испанское вино. Бокалы ровными рядами стояли полкой выше. 

Тесей собрал большую часть бумаг в стопки и отправил на секретер, освободив не только столик, но и кресло напротив. Только не успел убрать книгу.

— Как здоровье вашей невесты? — без интереса спросил Геллерт, перелистывая пухлый французский роман, не вчитываясь в строчки. Краем глаза он с удовольствием отметил, как напрягся Тесей. 

— Вы по делу или просто так? — Тесей взял предложенный бокал, но пить не стал. Впрочем, как и ставить на стол. Прищуренные голубые глаза внимательно следили за каждым движением незваного гостя. Тесей казался спокойным. Вопреки желанию Геллерта, не казался — был.

Один проницательный человек, чьё имя Геллерт запамятовал за давностью лет, считал, что стресс неразрывно связан с контролем. Не уверенным в грядущем дне человеком проще управлять. Тех своих последователей, что для всего остального мира притворялись его противниками, Геллерт предпочитал держать в узде. 

Но Тесей был слишком... британец: сдержанный, воспитанный в духе устаревших доктрин педант. Встав на сторону Геллерта, Тесей поначалу на каждое его движение реагировал нервно — как, впрочем, и многие другие, — но вскоре освоился. Как спящая ядовитая змея в корзине с ягодами, Тесей затих, прежде чем начать проявлять иную сторону характера. Наблюдая за ним в бою, за тем, как он шёл в первых рядах, Геллерт начинал подозревать, что адреналин для Тесея — слаще всех удовольствий мира, и тот готов ходить по острию ножа, лишь бы всё время ощущать пьянящее чувство опасности, похожее на шампанское.

Но тому, в чьих руках нож, может не по нраву прийтись такое поведение.

— Намереваюсь совместить приятное с полезным, — усмехнулся Геллерт, пробуя вино. Хорошее шерри, надо будет запомнить марку. 

— Давно не видел вас в Британии. — Не выпуская бокал из рук, но так и не сделав ни одного глотка, Тесей откинулся в кресле. — Что-то назревает? 

— Узнаете в своё время, — уклончиво ответил Геллерт, недовольно морщась. Его прибытие в Британию было тайной даже для Винды. Кроме того... Геллерт сделал глубокий глоток, осушая бокал, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. Разум, слабо подверженный алкогольному дурману, остался трезв. — Возможно, в самое ближайшее время.

Он хитро взглянул на Тесея из-под полуприкрытых век — на первый взгляд расслабленный, как дремлющий после удачной охоты гепард. Потому-то Тесей и не успел среагировать, когда волшебные верёвки оплели запястья, фиксируя на резных подлокотниках неглубокого кресла.

Геллерт коршуном навис над Тесеем. Ленивым взмахом свободной руки заставил столик отодвинуться в сторону, чтобы было удобнее. Аккуратные стопки бумаг пошатнулись и рухнули под ноги. 

— Я благодарен вам, Тесей, — прошептал Геллерт, склоняясь к лицу Тесея, не отнимая зажимающей рот руки. Голубые глаза смотрели без страха, даже с вызовом. Геллерт нежно огладил тут же напрягшуюся от непрошеной ласки шею, чуть отпустил доселе идеально повязанный галстук. — Вы не раз помогали мне, завели в тупик моих преследователей. И я долго думал, чем отплатить вам за вашу верность, за вашу безоговорочную преданность. Ведь деньги вас не интересуют. А слава и власть у вас уже есть. И даже любовь. — Геллерт улыбнулся с триумфом, чувствуя бедром, как дёрнулась скованная магической верёвкой рука. — Я долго думал, но, как мне кажется, нашёл достойный подарок. Вы будете одним из очень немногих.

Левой рукой он проследил линию пуговиц на рубашке до брюк, неторопливо вынул полы. Тесей, наконец, понял, что сейчас произойдёт, и оцепенел. Истинным удовольствием было видеть, как распахнулись от ужаса его глаза.

— Молчите, — приказал Геллерт, отнимая зажимающую чужой рот ладонь. Магией он уже успел расстегнуть пуговицы брюк Тесея, коленом заставил раздвинуть ноги. — Иначе придётся заткнуть вас поцелуем. А никто из нас этого не хочет, верно? 

Тесей медленно моргнул. Наверняка успокаивал себя мыслями об Англии и благополучии всех волшебников. Геллерт дёрнул уголком губ, подавив усмешку.

Жилистые бёдра под ладонями были напряжены, как камень или стальные тросы из тех, на которых подвешивали тяжёлые грузы маглы, не способные призвать на помощь магию. Слева живот Тесея пересекал белесый шрам, проходя совсем рядом с выпирающей тазовой косточкой. Которую Геллерт коротко поцеловал, отмечая прошедшую по телу Тесея дрожь.

Его не хотели. Но Геллерт не настолько был ослеплён самоуверенностью, чтобы считать иначе. Вряд ли Тесей задумывался о мужчинах, представлял себя хоть раз таким — обездвиженным, молчащим, пока чужие губы умело ласкают поджарый живот, стягивая брюки с бельём, и чужие руки за бёдра притягивают ближе к краю кресла. Геллерту нравилось быть первым, и ещё больше — вторгаться в уютные комфортные мирки, наводя там свои порядки. 

То, что Тесей не был рыжим, нравилось Геллерту особо.

Когда Геллерт широко и влажно лизнул головку, сдвинув крайнюю плоть, Тесей едва слышно выдохнул сквозь зубы. В последней инстинктивной попытке защититься он попытался сдвинуть ноги, за что получил короткий сильный укус в бедро. Геллерт не любил, когда ему мешали.

Британцы... Холодные, скрытные параноики, затянутые в серые с иголочки костюмы. Любители всё контролировать, но стоит только лишить их власти хоть на пару минут, как обнажается истинная их суть. Даже британцу не совладать с желанием тела.

Поначалу пытающийся держаться, Тесей судорожно задышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, едва разомкнув губы. Геллерт замедлился, перестав помогать себе рукой. Широко лизнул — от основания, — приласкал уздечку и сосредоточился на головке.

Приостановившись, Геллерт поднял взгляд. Тесей, раскрасневшийся от насильно вызванного возбуждения, кусал нижнюю губу, закрыв глаза. Наверняка представлял перед собой кого-то другого, от кого принял бы ласку с радостью и взаимностью.

Геллерт бы тоже представлял другого, не отзывайся воспоминание болью и злостью.

Он взял глубоко. Головка члена проехалась по нёбу, и Тесей, наконец, застонал в полный голос. А потом чужая крепкая ладонь легла на затылок, вплетая пальцы в короткие светлые волосы. Тесей не давил, не гладил, только показывал — я разорвал ваше заклинание, мистер Гриндельвальд, заканчиваете уже, что начали.

Геллерт усмехнулся бы, не будь занят рот. Какой-то толикой души он надеялся на такой исход, делающий забаву, их сотрудничество с привкусом противостояния, интереснее.

По телу Тесея пробежала мелкая дрожь, и Геллерт тут же отстранился, преодолевая сопротивление лежащей на затылке руки, накрывая головку ладонью. Кончая, Тесей дёрнул плечом и крепче стиснул левой рукой подлокотник кресла. Глаза он открыл только тогда, когда Геллерт поднялся с колен и вытер руку и рот. Во взгляде было что-то поплывшее, растерянное и в то же время решительное. Отомстит? Если и да, то не так, как Геллерт. И так, чтобы не помешать революции.

Оставленный у шкафа бокал наполнился вином и прилетел в руку. Тесей, приведший одежду в порядок, наконец тоже сделал глоток. Руки его совсем не дрожали.

— Скажете что-нибудь? — осведомился Геллерт, разглядывая стоящие на каминной полке семейные колдографии. Младший брат Тесея почему-то всё время пытался скрыться, но старший успевал ухватить его за рукав и втянуть обратно в кадр.

— Вы мерзавец, каких поискать, — отозвался Тесей, не смотря в его сторону. — Но вы и без меня это знаете.

Геллерт беззлобно усмехнулся, опустил пустой бокал на полку и взял пальто. Оно уже успело высохнуть и впитать немного тепла от разожжённого в камине огня, и теперь тёплая ткань приятно согревала плечи.

— Хорошего вечера, Тесей. — Геллерт помахал рукой на прощание, на мгновение замерев у двери. Из щели для писем тянуло промозглым лондонским холодом. Стоя вполоборота, он прижал палец к губам: — Мы ничего не скажем Лите, не так ли?


End file.
